deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aqua-pineapple-princess/Aqua's BAE husbando blog RERUN!
Info Let's just say i took inspiration from warp to make this blog anyways. LET THE GUESSING BEGIN and i will give the world's best clues! No.10 guessed by Blade0886 Give me the booty! GIVE ME THAT SWIMMING BOO-TEE!!!!! Rin from Free. I know i know, this man is dressed up as a policeman and is....shaking that booty? Yeah sorry megan trainor, this swimming ginger definetly knows how to show that he's all about that swimming base. No. 9 gussed by TISSG7Redgrave For some reason he's got good luck for a depressed kid. Ah, nico di angelo, the gay (or bi) son of hades. My attraction for him has altered, titan's curse: aww he's so cute Battle of the labryth: emo time All the way until house of hades: mine mine mine House of hades: O.o he's gay? And adele would put it rumor has it that he's dating will solace. And do i care? No i don't. I'm sorry will, but nico's mine ever since titan's curse. No. 8- Dagger The knife throwing extradinair from book of circus. This guy. Hell! he beat sebastian, the charming black butler. Anyways, this perverted child may be wearing a weird-ass costume but hey? He's like clove and cato combined together. Clove's wit and hair with cato's badasseryness! and he's really sweet especially to beast and well...(spoiler alert) when he died i almost started crying. Dagger, your charm has stabbed my heart into number 8 No. 7 guessed by Radical Mandos The smart-mouthed sniper with tiger bullets from owari no seraph Shinya. Oh shinya why are you so devilishly handsome yet so hard to win your heart. Rumor has it that this dude has a crush on Guren, who was one of the runner ups on the ons lists. This sniper has his own way of letting other of edward cullen's friends that he's going to kill them and a word that is the combination of ben and yang (shout out to you nee-sama!) BANG! No. 6 guessed by Radical Mandos The shy archer with a cute face >.< from owari no seraph Yoichi. Many of my friends were having...uh... gimmie a sec mrs d, mrs i, mrs ffi, mrs c, mrs u, mrs lty that spells difficulty (props for the reference) Many of my friends were having difficulty picking between Yuu and mika, the eren and Mikasa of owari no seraph respectively. For me? The armin. But i'm sorry, he's sweet and adorable and he's like a cat. Yoichi, you're like the brunette cupid. No. 5 guessed by Radical Mandos's friend The responsible glasses boy of the war goddess from noragami No. 4 guessed by Radical Mandos Short tempered but still pretty cute and shares a LOT of similiarieties of humanity's last hope ^-^ No. 3 gussed by Blade0886 Humanity's bae-iest man with his chiseld features and short height No. 2 guessed by TISSG7Redgrave The cute husbando with his girly looks and pirate face No. 1 gussed by Radical Mandos SHADOW7615!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jk it's a devilish boy with equally devilish looks. Category:Blog posts